vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nergal (DC Animated Movies)
Summary Nergal is a demon from Hell and John Constantine's main adversary. He first crossed paths with Constantine after being summoned by the young magician with the intent to have him kill his mentor Alex Logue. Which Nergal did, but Constantine could not control the demon, who then slaughtered everyone in the building besides Constantine and Chas Chandler. Nergal then dragged the innocent Astra Logue to Hell. Nergal later resurfaced in Los Angeles where he planned to create hell franchises. He enlisted the help of Constantine to kill rival demons with similar ambitions by holding the soul of Chas's daughter hostage. Constantine managed to defeat Nergal by casting a spell known as the Candever curse. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Nergal, Beroul Origin: DC Animated Movies Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years old Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (At least Types 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Soul Manipulation (Threw Astra Logue's soul to hell, took Trish Chandler's soul out of her body and can devour souls), Hellfire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created his own hellish realm on wich he holds absolute authority), Empowerment (Grows more powerful each time a soul from a sinner succombs to his power. Also draws power from the sinful souls and the bodies he devours), Absorption (Can absorb other living beings into his body), Creation (Created a false body as Beroul), Summoning (Can summon lesser demons), Portal Creation, Possession (Can possess mortals and lesser beings, including lesser demons), Astral Projection, Shapeshifting, Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Stated to be one of the most powerful demons existing, capable of inducing Hell on Earth if he wants to. The Queen of Angels, the living embodiement and consciousness of Los Angeles and all its residents over History, feared the consequences of fighting him for her city and the entire planet) Speed: Subsonic (Can move and act faster than humans and most beings can react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can lift and throw humans like Constantine with his tail. Lifting adult humans is nothing to him) Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (The Queen of Angels was worried about the consequences of fighting him for the planet) Durability: Unknown (Constantine's magical powers couldn't work against him and regular magic is more or less ineffective. John had to use the Candever curse, an extremely powerful and dangerous form of magic to finally destroy him for good) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range via sheer size, at least several meters with Telekinesis, higher with other powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High. Nergal is a highly manipulative being who knows how to lure other beings and use their fears and emotions against them. Weaknesses: Holy magic and artifacts. Is vulnerable to some very powerful forms of magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Demons Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:DC Animated Movies Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6